


His Secrets Kill Him

by Kousukee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousukee/pseuds/Kousukee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know why Oikawa Tooru smiles so much and acts carefree and childish?<br/>Its because he's actually dying inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secrets Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work to be published here ^~^  
> There may be triggers here and there so if you're someone that has experienced a depressing history and can be triggered easily, please please please refrain from reading this because I assure you, this has a whole lot of angst.
> 
> So putting that aside, here's some angsty/ slightly fluffy IwaOi fanfic for all of you guys

"Don't mind don't mind!" Kunimi yelled as Oikawa lamely failed another serve  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Iwaizumi angrily said as he looked at Oikawa with disbelief in his eyes. That was the fifth jump serve that he had failed to do.  
Oikawa shook his head as he panted "Nothing Iwa-chan!" He said cheerfully "That exam earlier just took it's toll on me" he lied as he drank from his water bottle. Truth be told his side hurts whenever he moves. Volleyball was practically torture.  
"Well you better pick yourself up or there's no way we'd be a part of the Nationals"  
"Of course Iwa-chan" he said and smiled at the boy who rolled his eyes and walked away. The smile fell off his face as soon as Iwaizumi turned his back to him.  
He went back towards his place back at the serving line and took a deep breath before running and tossing up the ball to hit it. He let out a sigh of relief as it went to the other side and he hurriedly went towards his position. The other team managed to cleanly spike the ball towards his direction and he hurriedly went forwards to receive it. A sharp pain shot up in his side making him falter in his steps which resulted into him receiving the ball with his face.  
"Oikawa!"  
"Im fine Im fine" he groaned as he waved off several of his teammates as he picked himself up from the ground. Their coach had now approached him and said "You should rest now Tooru, clearly you're distracted by something"  
Oikawa sighed as he saw Iwaizumi's disapproving glare from a distance and he shook his head  
"No, I can't. Im gonna stay here until practice is over"  
The coach sighed "Alright fine"  
And they resumed their practice with Oikawa thinking of a million thoughts. 

As soon as practice was over, everyone rushed towards their lockers to get changed and go home. It was already quite late. Around seven thirty in the evening. Oikawa's chocolate brown eyes dropped to the ground as his gaze met Iwaizumi's. It was all too much. He couldn't anymore bare to see the disappointment and annoyance that was making Iwaizumi's eyes even more darker. He hurriedly went towards the showers once everyone was finished. He was finished after a few minutes and wore his clothes. He went outside to see that the gym was already empty and quite dark. A sigh escaped his slightly chapped lips as he went to get his bag wondering what he should get for dinner.  
"But then I'd have no money to use tomorrow" he mumbled as he started walking out "Guess I'd have to skip dinner again" he said to himself with a shrug. He looked at the dark skies that didn't show a hint of a single star. The night breeze turned crisp and cold. Oikawa thought that he should've brought at least a scarf to protect him from the cold. It was the month of December after all. He jumped when he saw something white fall followed by another. The first snowfall. Oikawa always wanted to see the first snowfall with Iwaizumi but that would just probably remain a fantasy in his mind as he looked around to see no signs of Iwaizumi. He should stop acting as if this was some movie and that he would always have his happy ending. He should stop because this was his harsh reality and reality doesn't always think fondly of him. The silent hello of the house looming over him greeted Oikawa. He removed his shoes and set them aside before opening the door with his key. The lights were still off but he made no move to flick them on. Dragging himself to his room, he couldn't help but wonder why Iwaizumi hadn't spoken to him lately. It crushed him to think that even his closest friend was slowly drifting away from his grip. "Thats okay" he whispered as he reached for the metal blade under the bed "You'll learn to live without me at some point in your life"  
A drop of red stain the cold floor followed by another. 

 

There were people whispering. People pointing at him. They laughed about his scars. They were disgusted of his sexuality. They were afraid of him hurting them.  
"I do want to hurt you" Oikawa mumbled under his breath as he stood with his gaze on the floor "But I can't so I did it to myself"  
He looked up to see Iwaizumi's face clearly amongst the crowd  
"Well you're a freak for doing that" 

Oikawa woke up and was greeted by his alarm ringing. A dream. It was just a dream. He looked at his shirt that was soaked in blood and on the floor where he passed out. He felt his head pounding and his vision slightly going out of focus. He slapped his face with his two hands to wake himself up before he stumbled his way towards the bathroom. The faint sound of water hitting the floor could be heard and Oikawa gritted his teeth as his cuts stung from the water. After awhile he grew used to the stinging sensation and ignored it. By the time he was finished he felt as if his appetite has disappeared when he was thinking of eating pork buns when he was in the shower. He bit his lip as he dressed himself up and decided to eat anyway. The moment his tongue tasted the food he immediately felt the need to throw up. It just tasted repulsive to his taste buds. He sat there on the chair and just stared at the food in his hands and felt the world spinning. He stood up and grabbed his bag, ignoring everything he felt. It was just probably because he was going to get a cold. He wore his beanie hat and decided to let the eye contacts rest for awhile since he was too lazy to put it on and used his glasses instead.  
And with every discomfort he was feeling placed behind his back, he started walking out 

He looked around frequently and couldn't help but hope he would see Iwaizumi along the way. He probably won't though because his luck has run out. A sigh escaped his lips which turned into white smoke because of the cold air around him. He placed his hands inside his pockets to warm them seeing as he didn't own any gloves. The soft crunch of snow behind him made him turn around by instinct. The light eyes met the dark ones. Oikawa did his best not to break down in front of Iwaizumi but damn it it had been so long since they last smiled together or even hung out with each other 

"Are you just gonna stare all day?" Iwaizumi asked coldly as he stared up to meet the boy's soft brown eyes 

Oikawa shook his head, making it throb in pain. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and went past him. Oikawa slapped himself mentally for being a coward. This is it. This could be his only chance to save what's left of their friendship. To save whatever they have. He didn't care anymore if Iwaizumi didn't return his feelings, Oikawa just wanted him back like before  
"I-Iwa-chan-"  
But whatever he was planning to say had died on his lips as he felt his body giving up on him and he fell onto the soft white snow.  
His vision started turning blurry even though he was wearing glasses. The last thing he saw was the pure white snow turning into a sick shade of crimson.  
Thats when he only saw pure black darkness. 

 

All he saw was blackness at first. Then came pure white. Until his vision had somehow refocused and he found himself lying down on a hospital bed. He looked around to see that nobody was around. A beeping monitor stood beside him and above him hung a pouch of dark crimson liquid he knew too well. Attached to the pouch was a thin and long tube that connects to his arm where it was inserted and wrapped up to prevent it from falling. He was confused why he was getting blood and even more confused as to why he was here. It was just a cold. He tried moving but stooped. With his eyes open wide, he lifted up his covers and saw that his upper body was bare and that it was wrapped with bandages  
"You're awake"  
Oikawa turned towards where the voice came from and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar face of Iwaizumi. The boy was leaning on the wall and looking at the ceiling which made Oikawa feel even more depressed and he turned away from looking at Iwaizumi  
"Yea"  
He jumped when he heard something crash and he looked up to see Iwaizumi looking at him with an intense look in his eyes. His hands were balled up into fists and on the floor was a broken flower vase

"Just what the fck have you been doing Tooru?!" He yelled and Oikawa flinched "How long do you plan on keeping this up?!" He asked as he went towards Oikawa angrily and practically ripped the blankets off of the bed as he pointed at his bandaged chest "When are you planning on stopping this?!" 

"When I'm dead" Oikawa said coldly as he refused to look at Iwaizumi. He had enough. He was hurt too much already. The words were worse than the blade ripping his skin apart. No, it was his entire being that was being ripped apart as he recalled every hurtful thing Iwaizumi had done to him. 

Iwaizumi stopped as he heard the boy speak "N-no you won't die Oikawa I refuse" he said, his voice almost pleading. He knew it was his fault. It was his fault for leaving the brunette all alone. He felt angry at himself for being useless and it felt cruel to take it out on Oikawa, the one who was suffering 

"And why do you care?" Oikawa asked, his voice and face already emotionless

"I've always cared-" Iwaizumi started but was cut off by Oikawa 

"Funny how you show it" he said and looked up at Iwaizumi "Just go leave me alone"

"But Tooru-"

"I said go and leave me the fck alone!" Oikawa yelled and it made Iwaizumi flinch. He didn't care anymore. He was far too hurt to even care about other's feelings anymore. He was tired of hurting himself. So he won't stop himself anymore from hurting others  
Even if it was a particular boy named Iwaizumi Hajime. 

 

He slammed down another bottle of empty liquor as he drunkenly called the bartender  
"Oi! Another one ya asshole!" Iwaizumi slurred as the terrified bartender gave him another bottle of the same liquor he ordered earlier. It wasn't quite hard to get into this bar. All he needed were the right connections and fortunately he had those. The place was quite empty and he was thankful for that. Nobody had bothered with his obnoxious singing that was totally off key and nobody even paid attention to him except the bartender who kept glancing his way with a terrified look in his eyes. 

"I WILL NEVER LET CHU FALL" he yelled "I'LL STAND UP WITH YA FOREVAAAA. I'LL THERE FOR YA THRU IT OLLLLL EBEN IF SAVING U SENDS ME TO HEBENNN" 

He felt something falling from his eye and he reached up a hand to inspect what it is. He drew it back to see clear liquid 

"Water?" He asked no one as his drunk mind tried to process what it was. Pretty soon more of them followed until he was crying. It was all his fucking fault that Tooru was like that. His mind suddenly turned sober and he remembered the wounds and scars all over Tooru's body. Several of them were still bleeding heavily and he felt his heart break when the doctor said that Tooru was suffering from anemia. The blood Tooru was receiving was from him. The doctor had found it compatible for Tooru so he allowed Iwaizumi to donate. He could still remember how the boy had called for him back then and he turned only to see an unconscious Oikawa on the snow, the pure white ground turning crimson by each passing second. He couldn't get that image out of his mind. The mere sight of Tooru being vulnerable and weak made his heart shatter 

"What kind of friend am I?" He asked himself as the tears flowed freely from his face and onto his fists that were shaking on his lap "The shittiest friend ever" he answered his question and the reality of that answer made him want to just disappear. Perhaps if he did disappear then Tooru would find happiness. 

So he left with his crying heart begging for Tooru's smile. He had only realized he loved his best friend when it was all too late. The regrets started flowing. He regretted not being able to hold Tooru long enough. He regretted not being by his side. He regretted not telling him how he felt.  
He regretted that he even came to Tooru's life. 

 

Someone was banging loudly in his door. Oikawa let out a frustrated groan as he stood up. The watch read that it was three in the morning. For the past days he hadn't gone to school, hadn't eaten properly and hadn't even slept. The brunette walked towards the door, wondering who it was at this late hour. He opened it slightly and saw Iwaizumi with his head bowed 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked coldly "Never mind. Just leave" he made a move to close the door but the raven haired boy stuck his foot out so the door wouldn't close

"I said leave!" Oikawa said, his tone rising "Why are you even here? You can't even look at my fucking face!" 

Hearing that made Iwaizumi look up and Oikawa was surprised at how wasted he looked. His eyes were bloodshot and several tears were escaping. A pained smile was on his lips as he reached out to Oikawa 

"Im sorry Tooru-chan" he said and by the tone of his voice, Oikawa came to the conclusion that he was drunk 

"You're drunk. Go home" 

Iwaizumi shook his head "No. Please let me stay here Tooru-chan" the boy pleaded as he looked at Oikawa with those painfully beautiful yet depressing eyes of his. 

Oikawa sighed heavily "Fine whatever just-" he wasn't able to continue his sentence as Iwaizumi flung himself at him 

"Thank you" the boy breathed to his ear and Oikawa could smell the liquor in his breath 

"Get off" Oikawa said as he shoved Iwaizumi away. The raven haired boy wasn't going to give up as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa's back. Iwaizumi felt his heart break as he heard Oikawa wincing and how thin the brunette felt 

"Im sorry" he said, suddenly sober "Im sorry for everything" 

Oikawa let out a sigh as he looked down "Apologizing...won't fix anything, Iwaizumi" 

Iwaizumi felt a painful pang in his chest as he felt Oikawa drifting away from him

"Please Oikawa come back to me" he begged as he hugged him tighter and he already felt his voice breaking 

"Why should I?" Oikawa mumbled 

Iwaizumi took a shuddering breath,swallowed his pride and closed his eyes 

"Because I'm irrevocably love with you, Oikawa Tooru"  
Oikawa felt his heart beating madly. He wanted to say that he loves Iwaizumi back. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to hold him.  
But no he didn't do any of those  
"So now you've decided to say that when I'm like this?" Oikawa said quietly "Where were you when I needed someone? Where were you when I'm at my worst?" 

"I thought you didn't want need me. You were pushing everyone away" Iwaizumi said as he clung onto Oikawa tighter "I let my fear rule over me. I was afraid you'd push me away" 

Oikawa let out a bitter laugh "Have I ever stopped annoying you when you get mad? Have I ever stopped making an effort to help you when you have problems? Have I ever left because you pushed me away?" 

"N-no..."

"Look, I love you and all but I'm just tired of being hurt" Oikawa said "Being around people who matter breaks me. I've went through some horrible things and all I ever wanted was for you to comfort me and tell me it's gonna be okay but no. I didn't see you comforting me the way I used to" 

Iwaizumi felt his heart break. It was his fault. He should just disappear. It was his fault that Oikawa was afraid. His fault that Oikawa was doing this to himself. His fault that Oikawa us broken. 

He loosened his grip on Oikawa and stood there with his head bowed "You're right" he whispered "Im the shittiest friend one could ever have" he said and looked up to Oikawa with tears in his eyes and gave him a painful grin "Don't worry I won't ever bother you anymore. It was a pleasure hearing the words I love you coming from your mouth" he looked away "I love you too Oikawa, so much" 

And with that he walked away from the boy who made his heart whole and destroyed it 

 

The brunette was sent back to the hospital. He was found unconscious in his apartment by the caretaker. 

And Iwaizumi didn't know about it. 

"Hey Iwaizumi!" Kunimi said as they gathered around one time for practice 

"Yea?" 

"Whats the news on Oikawa?" 

"What about him?" 

Everyone froze and looked at each other. Their gazes seem to be speaking a language only they knew of. 

Finally a first year spoke up 

"W-we heard he was admitted to xx hospital and-" 

The boy wasn't able to finish as Iwaizumi had already made a mad dash towards the gym's exit. He didn't care if he was wearing his volleyball uniform. He didn't care if he was sweaty as hell. He did not care about anything but seeing Oikawa. 

He arrived a few minutes later. After he demanded where the brunette was, he was led to the room and he opened the door to see a very fragile looking Oikawa who was looking at him with surprise and sadness in his eyes 

"I-Iwa-" 

The brunette wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was engulfed in a hug by Iwaizumi. Oikawa couldn't hold himself back anymore and he weakly held onto Iwaizumi, crying 

"Iwa-chan I'm so sorry" he said as his voice broke "Im-" 

"Stop" Iwaizumi said as his fingers stroked Oikawa's hair "Im the one who fucked up. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm really sorry, for leaving you behind" 

"But I pushed you away-" 

"I said stop" Iwaizumi said and looked at the brunette's brown eyes "Stop talking Assikawa and let me love you right" he whispered before he leaned in to kiss the brunette.

There weren't any fireworks exploding. It was just the silence and their hearts beating that could be heard. Oikawa melted at Iwaizumi's touch and he closed his eyes, tears escaping as he felt safe for once. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. Their lips meeting and dancing against each other ever so gently. Their hearts beating as one. The feeling of Iwaizumi's rough yet gentle hands on his face. 

It was only a dream before but now it was reality. 

They broke apart and Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa's soft eyes "I love you, so much" he said as his voice broke and he placed his forehead against Oikawa's "So please, fight. Live for me. I don't want to see a future without you. I don't want to see a future where I couldn't hear your voice. I don't want to see a future without a boy named Oikawa Tooru beside me. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I won't." He said as tears escaped his eyes as well "I love you so damn much that it hurts. I've failed as a best friend. I wasn't there where you were crumbling. I wasn't there to help you pick up your broken pieces. I wasn't there when you were wishing for everything to end. I wasn't there for you when you needed a shoulder to lean on. I wasn't there for you when your world was talking apart. Im sorry, Im so fucking sorry for failing to be a good friend" 

Oikawa was at lost for words. His tears poured down faster and a smile spread on his lips "I love you so much Iwa-chan" he said softly "So please, love me right this time" 

Iwaizumi had a smile on his lips as well "I'll love you forever Tooru and I'll never stop even if hell freezes over"

"Iwa-chan?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Please love me" 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a surprised expression. The brunette bit his lip as he saw the boy's eyes darken with lust 

"You sure you want that in your condition?" Iwaizumi asked 

Without hesitating, Oikawa nodded his head "I've waited too long" he whispered 

"So have I" Iwaizumi said as a smile formed on his lips

Oikawa felt a tear slip down as he felt happiness surging up his chest and spread everywhere. He was Iwaizumi's and hopefully the boy can say that he was his. 

The raven haired boy chuckled as he wiped away the tear "Don't cry Trashykawa. It makes you look ugly" he said before he kissed the boy's forehead "But I'll still love you even if you cry and be ugly. You're still my Shittykawa inside anyways" 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips "Just love me already Iwa-chan" he whined as he pulled the boy to give him a kiss on the lips 

He felt Iwaizumi smiling through the kiss and that just made his heart race even faster. The raven haired boy placed a hand on one side of Oikawa's face as he deepened the kiss and for once, the brunette just wanted the boy to dominate over him. Iwaizumi swept his tongue over Oikawa's lip, biting it softly as he begged for entrance to which the brunette had given to him. Oikawa nearly melted as he felt the boy's tongue entering his mouth and exploring. It was clearly a new experience for him but he was glad he was able to do it before anything else happened. 

Oikawa let out a small moan inside Iwaizumi's mouth as he felt the boy stroking his already hard erection the through the thin hospital gown

"I-Iwa-chan" Oikawa said as he whispered and moaned the boy's name as he broke away from the kiss, his breathing slightly heavy 

Iwaizumi had already went down from the bed, locked the door and knelt in between the legs of the brunette. Oikawa flinched as the raven haired boy lifted his clothing upwards and shivered as the cold air sliced into his skin 

"I-Its cold" Oikawa whispered as Iwaizumi lifted the hospital gown off of Oikawa, exposing all his scars and wounds 

"I'll make you feel warm" Iwaizumi said as his hands gently touched the scars of the brunette, kissing them softly "Please don't ever hurt yourself again" he whispered "I don't want to see you hurting" 

Oikawa could only nod his head as he felt tears fall from his face. He already felt as if he was the luckiest person alive. Here he had a person who broke him, swallowed his pride and begged for forgiveness to which he had finally given. Here he had a boy who loved him despite all his imperfections and insecurities. Here he had someone whom he considers his everything. Here he had the man he loves the most and he was lucky to find out that the feelings weren't one sided. 

Oikawa pressed his hand over his mouth to prevent the loud moan that was about to escape his lips as he felt Iwaizumi kissing the tip of his erection. Tears from pleasure fell down as he closed his eyes and gripped the sheets tightly when Iwaizumi started lowering his mouth and took him whole. Iwaizumi glanced up to see the face the brunette was making and honestly it just turned him on even more. The need to both wreck and love the brunette all at the same time just grew more and more as he started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue ever so slowly as he did so 

"F-feels s-so good Iwa-chan" Oikawa said as he had his mouth slightly open with a trace of drool falling on the side 

Iwaizumi just hummed softly, sending vibrations to the boy and he gagged slightly as the brunette unexpectedly came without warning 

"Shittykawa, you can't even hold yourself back, can you" Iwaizumi said as he wiped away the mess on his face 

Oikawa looked at the boy with an apologetic look on his face "Im sorry Iwa-chan" he said as he looked away in pure embarrassment

"Oikawa Tooru, being embarrassed" Iwaizumi said with a grin as he slowly removed his clothing "Im surprised you have that kind of side" he said as he threw his clothes away 

Oikawa's eyes feasted on all the glory that Iwaizumi's body held. The raven noticed this and a frown appeared on his face "Oi stop staring Assikawa" he murmured as he felt his cheeks heating up 

"Hard not to" Oikawa said happily, earning him another glare from the boy which shut him up 

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head "I'll let this slide" he said with a roll of his eyes. He then placed a finger inside his mouth and coated it with saliva before he started prodding the brunette's entrance. Oikawa bit his lip as he felt a finger entering him and arched his back from the pain 

"Shit you're tight" Iwaizumi mumbled as he started stretching the brunette 

"S-shut up" Oikawa mumbled as he covered his face 

Iwaizumi continued thrusting his finger inside and when he saw that the brunette's face was of pleasure already, he removed his finger and lined himself up in the boy's entrance 

Without warning, he had inserted and buried himself deeply into the boy and Oikawa had to bite the back of his hand to prevent a moan escape his lips. Iwaizumi started thrusting himself and leaned down to remove the hand of Oikawa from his mouth by biting it gently and throwing it aside. He looked at the brunette's soft eyes before whispering "I love you" and kissing him deeply. 

 

Iwaizumi woke up to see a note within his hand and the brunette gone. His heart raced as fear ate him whole. With shaking hands, he opened the letter and started to read it 

My dear dear Iwa-chan, 

First of all, I must apologize at how my handwriting is. My hands were just shaking too much to even write in a straight line. 

Anyway! Good morning Iwa-chan! You're probably wondering where I am right?  
Well to answer your question, I am merely just taking a break from everything. 

Reading that must have angered you already and I am very very sorry. I promise I wouldn't do anything foolish. I promise I'll come back to you. 

Thank you for loving me even if it was just for a short while. Last night was one I couldn't possibly ever forget. I will always remember it and remember your embarrassed face and the sounds of your moaning 

Im pretty sure you're fuming right now, aren't you Iwa-chan? ≧﹏≦

But joking aside, thank you. Thank you for loving me despite my imperfections. Thank you for coming back to me when others who are in their right mind would probably have left already. Thank you so much for making me realize that I'm lucky to be alive. Thank you for giving me one more reason to continue living on. Thank you for teaching me that I shouldn't give up easily. Thank you, for being my Iwa-chan 

I love you so much Iwa-chan! So much that I actually cried as I saw your sleeping face before I left this morning 〒▽〒

You're so beautiful when sleeping Iwa-chan. Your face is so peaceful and it almost made me regret leaving. Almost. 

But I have to do this to find stability and peace. I have to do this so I wouldn't hurt you if ever I lose control of whatever I'm feeling. 

I'll find you and I will hug you tightly. I will love you more. I will never leave your side.  
I will tell you how much I love you and how much I missed you.

Actually I'm missing you right now and I really want to kiss you but I can't. Im sorry Iwa-chan. 

You can beat me up if ever we meet again. Which I'm sure you will probably do.  
But I don't mind, I deserve it anyway

Until then, please feel free to love someone other than me. It is your life and I don't own you. You definitely own me and my heart and I assure you that I'll never love anyone else aside from you (and whoever our adopted child might be :') ) 

Until then, please wait for me. 

Because if you know me, I will always come back to wherever Iwa-chan is. I will always find him despite where he is.

Because I just know Iwa-chan too well as if he was a part of me.

I love you so much Iwa-chan. I hope you can still say you love me too after a few years 

The annoying brunette,

Tooru Oikawa ♡

 

 

5 years later...

 

"Dad! Lets go to your old school!" The boy said happily as he held onto the raven haired man's hand 

The older man chuckled as he grinned "Sure, let's go there" 

The two walked towards the old building of Aoba Johsai. The place where the raven haired man met the boy who caused him so much trouble and the boy that made him blind to every other girl.

"Dad, someone's staring at you" 

Iwaizumi looked down and saw the boy pointing at something. He followed to where the boy was pointing and saw a tall brunette who had a meat bun stuffed in his mouth. The brunette stood there, frozen as his eyes met Iwaizumi's 

"Who's he dad?" 

Iwaizumi wasn't able to answer the boy's question as he was already running towards the brunette. His heartbeat raced faster and the brunette already had several tears falling from his face. Iwaizumi reached the brunette and engulfed him in a tight hug 

"You piece of trash!" He yelled as he buried his face on the brunette's shoulder as he cried "You're getting yourself a death wish for leaving me!" 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whispered as he ran his hands through the boy's hair before hugging the boy tightly "I missed you so much" he said as he felt more tears pouring down 

"Fuck you!" Iwaizumi said loudly as he shoved the brunette away 

"So mean Iwa-Chan" Oikawa said as he pouted 

Iwaizumi came up to the boy and punched the brunette on the shoulder "Thats for leaving me" he said and pulled down the brunette by the shirt to kiss him deeply "Thats for keeping your promise and returning home" he said softly 

"I love you" Oikawa whispered as a big grin appeared on his face 

"You shouldn't leave a child alone, dad" 

"Dad?" Oikawa asked and felt his heart break slightly 

"I adopted him..." Iwaizumi said as he looked down "His name is Hiroaki, meaning widespread happiness.." 

"Nice to meet you!" Hiroaki said happily "Are you perhaps Trashykawa whom my dad always talks about?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and Oikawa chuckled as he lowered himself so he could reach the same level of height as Hiroaki 

"Yea I am" he said softly "Its nice to meet you as well" he said as he engulfed the boy in a hug 

Oikawa Tooru may have his secrets kill him on the inside but he knew that he would live for a long time as long as he had Hiroaki and Iwaizumi by his side.

All was well, the brunette thought as he saw the first signs of spring showing. All was well.


End file.
